Bound For Life
by Pleasereadmything
Summary: A beam of light suddenly appears one night, it is split into pieces, the pieces were then scattered across the world. And who is the woman from the alley? Narutoverse only. [Off Hiatus, but Slow Updates]
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular night in Konoha...well actually not really. No one noticed the strange beam of light in the sky, no one noticed it splitting into many different pieces and were shot across the globe, no one noticed a few of those cut beams of light heading straight to a certain village.

Konoha, Next Day:

Shikamaru yawned as he woke up, he looked at the window noticing that the sun was peaking out from the clouds. He groaned and closed his eyes again, wanting to go to sleep. You see, today was his 6th birthday, he wanted nothing more than to sleep in and-

"Shikamaru! Get your but down here right now young man! You are not going to be late for your own birthday breakfast!" Screamed Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother. Shikamaru groaned and reluctantly got up, putting on some clothes and heading downstairs. Not noticing a certain tattoo on his upper left wrist.

Sakura's Home:

Sakura sighed as she dressed in her room, getting ready to face the bullies back at the Academy. Unfortunately, she didn't have her mirror in her room since it broke yesterday due to her clumsiness. She got her bag and was soon walking out the door, if only she had that mirror, she would've saw a certain tattoo printed right above her breast bone area.

Sasuke's Home:

Sasuke rose for the day. However, he noticed that he overslept. He screamed and hurriedly grabbed his bag and pulled on a pair of shorts. He wore a long sleeved shirt since it was a little chilly. Not noticing the tattoo on his right arm below the shoulder area.

TenTen's Home:

TenTen groaned as she ran outside to the Academy, she really didn't want to be late, however she skipped breakfast and her stomach was rumbling. She held it as she was running toward the academy, she did not notice a tattoo printed right on her chest.

Hinata's Home:

Hinata sighed as she walked to school, today was not a good day for her. After having a morning spar with Neji, he simply beat her to the ground easily. Then called her a weakling that needed special treatment, Hinata wanted to become stronger but it was hard. Her skirt was waving slightly in the wind, not noticing the tattoo on her upper left thigh.

Naruto's Home:

Naruto was sleeping, not noticing the clock saying that he was late for school by 20 minutes. He mumbled something before turning in his bed, not noticing a tattoo on his left wrist.

Hokage's Office:

Hiruzen sighed as he began the morning paperwork. It was the usual stuff, the Fire Daimyo's wife wanted to file another mission to find Tora, about five hundred complaints from the civillians about the 'demon' Naruto(Hiruzen quickly put those in the recycle bin), reports of a strange beam of light in the sk-wait what? Hiruzen took a closer look at the report. It said late last night, a wandering merchant saw a giant ball of light in the sky, it then separated into millions of tiny pieces and began to fly away in different directions. A few were said to be heading in the direction of Konoha. Hiruzen frowned at this.

"Crow, Dog, come in here." Hiruzen ordered, in came Crow and Dog from the use of Shunshin. He handed Dog the report he was reading, "I want you to investigate this matter, pronto." The two nodded before leaving in another Shunshin. Hiruzen turned his chair to look out at the village, if these strange lights were a threat to the village, they needed to be stopped immediately.

Academy:  
While everyone was having their lesson, in burst Naruto. He stumbled and fell flat on his face, causing the whole class(except a few) to burst out laughing at him.

"What a dork!"

"The kid can't even stand straight!"

"Loser!"

Naruto clenched his fists, growing a bit red in embarrasement, anger, and sadness at those comments.

"That's enough!" Shouted Iruka, "Naruto, try not to be late next time, alright?"

Naruto nodded quickly before going to his seat. He frowned at Sasuke, his rival before sitting at the back of the classroom. Not noticing a certain Hyuuga looking at him with a blush on her face.

"Alright class, everyone flip to page 126..." Iruka began.

After School:  
Naruto was walking on the street, thankfully there weren't very many people, or else Naruto would've had to take a different way to get to Ichiraku's Ramen. He held his ryo in his hand, eager to go.

"Excuse me." A ragged voice said, Naruto stopped and turned. Seeing a hooded and dirty old woman in an alley, he walked over. "Do you have any change for a poor old woman like me?"

Naruto was about to say no before looking down at his hand, he then looked at the old woman. Her face was shadowed but her shoes were ripped and torn. A little empty can stood in front of her. She didn't look like one of the people that harassed him, and she looked worse then he did. So Naruto reluctantly put the ryo inside of the can. The woman took the can in her hands.

"Thank you, young man." Naruto didn't notice the grin on the woman's face. "You're such a kind little boy."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck at the comment before turning to walk, "See you later, dattebayo!" The woman watched Naruto running down the street. Her ragged voice turned into a smooth chuckle.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto." She smiled as she disappeared into dark mist.


	2. Chapter 2

Hokage's Office:

"Hokage-sama." In came from the window Dog, "We have gathered intel from travelling civilian confirming the strange ball of light. We have also received reports of strange monster-like creatures unheard of appearing in random places."

Hiruzen nodded as he rested his chin on his joined hands in deep thought, "What about the strange lights that were headed for Konoha?"

Dog nodded, "There was no actual large amounts of physical damage reported, however there seems to be large amounts of moving energy sources coming from certain people."

"Who?" Hiruzen asked.

Dog then produced some files from his cloak then laid them on the Hokage's desk, "From Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, TenTen, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." The Hokage stiffened at Naruto's name. "They are all Academy students."

The Hokage looked at the files before looking up at Dog, "Bring them to me. If the parents have any questions, say that it is the Hokage's orders and that they are also needed to come." Dog nodded before exiting from the window.

ONE GATHERING LATER:

The six children were sitting in seats in front of the Hokage's desk. The parents were sitting off to the side, the Hokage looked at them with a serious face.

"Apparently, late last night there was a large ball of light descending from the sky. Before it could reach the ground it split into multiple pieces. Some flew off into the unknown, while a select few headed toward Konoha. Six exactly," The adults stiffened at what the Hokage was suggesting, "One of my Anbu has found that you six have a great amount of energy latched onto you. Completely unknown to this world."

The kids then looked between themselves, except Shikamaru who looked ready to fall asleep.

"Which is why we are going to conduct a small, harmless test to see-" The Hokage was about to say before he noticed something black printed on Naruto's wrist. He didn't notice it before. "Naruto." The blonde haired boy looked up at the hokage.

"Yeah, jiji?" Naruto asked, many gasped at Naruto's disrespect. However, the Hokage and Naruto ignored it.

"What is that on your wrist?" The Hokage pointed, Naruto looked and so did everyone else, they all muttered/gasped when they saw the tattoo.

"AH!" Naruto jumped from his seat, "What is this thing, bayo!" Naruto was scratching the tattoo, as if hoping to wipe it off. The kids then began to check their bodies, when they did they all muttered/gasped. Except Hinata when she realized hers was right on her upper thigh, she turned a bright red color.

"What is this tattoo doing on my son?" Demanded the Uchiha clan head, Fugaku. Sasuke looked both happy and scared, happy that his father was actually paying attention to him for once instead of his brother Itachi(Who was currently out on a mission), scared at the fact that he was branded with an unknown mark. Soon, the room was filled with a lot of shouting, the Hokage was trying to quiet down the crowd.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Screamed an unknown voice, Everyone hit the ground, as if expecting an attack, but instead they were now covered in-

"Confetti?" Haruno Mebuki wondered out loud as she picked the confetti out of her hair.

"It's Man's greatest creation!" A voice chimed in, they looked forward and saw a woman sitting at the window. The people who were trained as Shinobi immediately got into defensive position.

"Woah woah," The unknown figure put up her hands in a surrender position, "I come in peace." She then jumped from the window into the floor. They now had a better look at her clothing. She wore a strange green top hat with a pink ribbon and a paper(With the number 10/6) tied to the hat. She also wore black laced knee high boots. Her black robe covered most of her body, her hat shadowed her eyes. "I just want to talk." Her silver hair shined under the light.

"Who are you?" Demanded Shikaku, his hands in a seal ready to use a Shadow jutsu.

The woman shrugged, "I go by many names, Demon, Death, Grim Reaper, Mad Woman, Twilight, Yevon's Angel, Wielder of Darkness, but I mostly prefer the name Shadow."

"Why are you here?" Hiruzen asked as he boldly stepped forward.

"I'm am here to tell you why a giant ass ball of light suddenly appeared from the sky and why those children," He pointed at the kids hiding behind the adults, "Are branded with the mark of a L'Cie."

"L'Cie?" Asked Fugaku, his interest perked.

"L'Cie are humans branded with great physical and magical power," Fugaku smirked at that, "However, they are given a Focus to fulfill."

"Focus?" Asked Shikaku.

"Yes, a Focus is basically a mission given by a Fal'Cie, a supernatural being of incredible power. But, do you want to know the strangest thing about this?" Shadow asked as she leaned in closer to the listening crowd. "All of this information, is from another world." Everyone's eyes widened, "You see, just a few days ago many worlds were instantly destroyed by an unknown force, many remnants of those worlds were then transported to the nearest sustainable land form, here. They could be anything, from a weapon to a Fayth."

"Faith?" Naruto wondered out loud, "Isn't that like a feeling or something, bayo?"

"No, I mean F-A-Y-T-H, a being from a different world." Shadow said.

"Where's the proof?" Hiashi Hyuuga boldly asked.

"The proof is right on your little girls upper thigh," Shadow gave a shark-like grin, "Isn't that right, Hinata?" Hinata yelped at the sound of her name and jumped back.

"Wait," Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, "How do you know all this information?"

Shadow sighed, "I'm getting really tired of talking." She groaned, "I'm an inter-dimensional traveler. I have no recollection of where I am actually from, but all I know is that it's my job to protect the galaxy. Any more questions?"

"Yes." Hiruzen said, "But first," He looked at the parents and kids, "You may go home, I will summon you when it is time for a meeting." many stepped forward wanting to stay but Hiruzen gave a hard stare, that quickly cleared the room. Hiruzen then turned to Shadow, "We have much to discuss now, Shadow."

Kumogakure:

A, the Raikage and his brother Killer B to investigate a strange temple that suddenly appeared right smack middle of the village. Destroying many houses. The Raikage and Killer B were right now facing the hardest thing they've ever encountered in their lives.

"This is not cool, yo. Can't I just go home bro?" B asked as he was sitting on the floor while his brother was trying to solve the strange sphere puzzle(Cloister of Trials). The Raikage was ready to pull his hair out from B's constant whining, the creepy music that was playing, and the fact that he couldn't solve this one damn puzzle. "I mean, you look ready to blow your top. I think it's best to just stop."

A growled when he inserted a sphere into a random hole but nothing happened, "Quiet B!"

B simply sighed, "Hold on, maybe Gyuki knows what to do. It's better than to wait on you." He then connected with Hachibi mentally.

"Yo Gyuki! Know how to solve this puzzle? I want to get home and have some tea." B rhymed lamely.

"**You don't drink tea.**" Gyuki said. B simply waved it off, "**And yes, I believe I can solve this puzzle.**"

B then got up from where he was standing, and began to follow Gyuki's directions, switching spheres with other spheres and pushing the pedestal to different spots as A simply watched from the sides. When a staircase descended, B cheered.

"Look Bro! I solved the puzzle, isn't this whoa?" B then ran up the stairs with A following behind grumbling. After pushing some random pedestals, a staircase opened up. The two walked up the stairs. They were greeted by music sung by a deep male voice.

_Ieyui_

_Nobomenu_

_Renmiri_

_Yojuyogo_

_Hasatekanae_

_Kutamae_

B nodded at the song like it was an upbeat rap, "This song has nice rhymes yo!" He then quickly took out his notebook and began to write the lyrics down.

A turned back at his brother, "Come here." B nodded then quickly followed his brother, they were now facing an odd upside down petal shaped door with a weird character on the front. A then grabbed the bottom and pulled, grunting as he did. "Come on..." Then suddenly the door opened on it's own, causing A to fall on his butt. B gave a hand which the Raikage took.

"You alright, bro?" B asked.

"I'm fine." A said, the two then walked straight in.

Chamber of the Fayth:

A and B never saw something more disturbing in their lives, under a glass dome was a strange statue they have ever seen in their entire lives. It was a man with long white hair, and a shell like weapon in his hands. A knelt down and rapped his fingers against the glass.

"What the hell-" Before he could saw anything, a man suddenly appeared floating above the glass. A jumped back while B drew one of his swords.

A man wearing what looked like a captain's uniform appeared, "_You do not appear to be a summoner. May I ask who you are?_"

"Who I am? Who the hell are you!" Demanded A angrily, "Why did you temple suddenly appear smack damn middle in my village?!" He demanded.

"Um, bro. Gyuki said that-" B tried to say.

"_**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT!**_" The man's voice boomed from the room. Causing B and A to jump back from the loudness. "**_DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOU ARE TALKING BACK TO? I AM THE FAYTH OF THE AEON, IXION!_****"** and with that sentence, a sound that resembled a horses neigh echoed across the room, many lightning sparks were now weaving in and out of the floor/walls.

A scoffed and came forward, "You want a piece of me?! You chose the wrong person to fight!" His fists were now charged with chakra as his head whipped around, waiting for an enemy to come forth.

"_Bring it!_" The Fayth said, he disappeared. In his place was a strange seal on the ground and an electric portal, lightning pillars surrounded it. What peeked out first was a horn, then a creature came forth. The lightning and portal disappeared to reveal a horse. However, this wasn't an ordinary horse, it was black with white fur. Strange ornaments hung from it's body as it showed off it's scythe like horn proudly. It neighed and reared it's leg, before standing in battle position.

A burst out laughing, "This is how you're going to fight me?" His laughing was cut short when the horse then shot two discs from his horn, A barely managed to dodge them. The two collided together and cancelled each other out. A charged forward and brought his fists down on the horse. But the horse wasn't affected at all when A pulled back. "What?"

"_Ha! Seems your attacks are lightning based. If you must know, I am a lightning based aeon. Your attacks are no use for me!" _The aeon then neighed in triumph and amusement.

B sighed as his brother charged the aeon again with rage, "This is going to take awhile...yo."

Later That Day In A Meeting, Konoha:  
"This is outrageous!" Shouted a random member of the council, "We're supposed to believe that this woman," He gestured at the woman who was trying to reach into the inside of a pickle jar to get the last pickle, "Is a universal time traveler who's job is to save the world, and we have to believe that an unknown force destroyed worlds outside of ours, and many of it's objects then landed in our world." The member scoffed, "Sounds more like a movie than reality."

"We have proof of this." Hiashi said, "My daughter was branded with a mark called, the brand of the L'Cie."

"So was mine." Shikaku said.

"Hn." Fugaku grunted, which mean yes.

Everybody ignored Shadow who's hand was now stuck inside the jar, she was now trying to pull her hand out.

The civillian council member, Haruno Kizashi also raised his hand, "Mine also." Many of his fellow civillian council members gasped.

"And I can vouch for TenTen and Uzumaki Naruto, two others who were branded." The Hokage said.

One of the council members scoffed, "It's not bad that the demon is branded. After all he was already-" Before he could say anything else, the Hokage shot him a glare with enough killing intent to melt a statue. The foolish council member shut his mouth.

"I believe," Everyone turned toward the speaker, Danzo, "That we should take these children into Konoha custody, I even volunteer to watch them." The parents of the branded children and the Hokage narrowed their eyes.

"No." The Hokage firmly said, "I have made a deal with Shadow, she will stay and help our world with this confusion, while she trains the children." Many turned to the hokage in shock, Danzo narrowed his eyes.

"I believe that is a terrible idea." Homura said. "We do not even know this woman-"

"Oh you want know some stuff about me?" Said Shadow who got her stand out of the jar and was now chewing on her pickle, but there was a jar like imprint on her left hand, "Okay. My favorite colors black, I love the nighttime and freaking people out. Let's see, oh yeah! Confetti! I absolutely love the stuff. It's messy, it's paper, it's colorful, who doesn't love it! And-"

"We weren't talking about that." Koharu snapped with a sour face, "We want to know what right you have to take these children under your wing."

"Because," Shadow then smiled evilly, the temperature of the room suddenly dropped dramatically, "I know everything about the universe. The different weapon uses, summonings, _everything_. If you think that you can teach these children I'd like to see you try." No one could answer as they shivered under the stare of the beast from hell. "Now, any objections?" She asked sweetly.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good!" Shadow said cheerfully, clearing the tension and the cold air, "Now, I think it's time for some information sharing~" She sang as she took off her hat, and started pulling out scrolls, books, and separate pieces of paper. She made a pile on the desk. The pile just kept growing and growing.

One Week Later:  
During that week, the children were placed under Anbu protection. The branded children thought it was creepy having masked unknown people following them wherever they were, but Naruto was used to it. After all, he was a _special _kid. They were told not to speak about what happened, they obliged. Now that the week was over, they were assigned to be taught under a new teacher. Shikamaru thought this was going to be a drag. Sasuke, Naruto, and TenTen were excited for different reasons. Sasuke was excited to finally have someone to teach him and help him to become stronger than his aniki. Naruto was happy to finally have real training unlike the one he got at the Academy. TenTen was happy that the sensei was a woman, instead of a sexist male. Sakura and Hinata were scared, wondering how a sensei would change things.

Naruto's POV:  
This is great! Jiji said that I would get a sensei, even though I was going to be taught by the same sensei as the Teme, it's going to be exciting! I better sleep early today so that I can wake up early tomorrow!

Sasuke's POV:  
Finally, when I start lessons with the new sensei, she'll be able to teach me. Soon, I'll be stronger than aniki and finally step out of his shadow. It's annoying that the dobe and a few other are going to be taught too, they better not drag me down!

Sakura's POV:  
Oh man, a sensei? What if she turns me down or makes fun of my hair? Ah man, I'm so nervous!

Hinata's POV:

A sensei? M-Maybe m-my new s-sensei will help t-teach me to become a s-stronger kunoichi, then I c-can be able to hold my h-head up high. I h-hope I don't d-disappoint her...

TenTen's POV:

Finally, a woman is going to teach me! I'm tired of watching those sexist male shinobi say that woman are weak on the streets. I'm going to show them, with sensei by my side I'll become a strong kunoichi!

Training Ground 7:  
The group of six were waiting exactly where they were assigned, it was 7:00 o'clock am. Their sensei was suppose to be there 10 minutes ago.

"Where is she bayo!" Demanded Naruto as he was walking back and forth to try and rid of his excess energy.

"Quiet dobe and just sit down!" Sasuke growled.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"CONFETTI!" A voice screamed, suddenly confetti from out of nowhere was falling from the sky. The unsuspecting group of kids were now showered in the beautiful pieces of colored shredded paper. When the mess cleared they saw the same woman from more than a week ago holding what looked like a giant cannon/gun(Bazooka gun) in her left hand, with a crazed shark toothed grin. "Hello my pretties..." Shadow then cackled evilly, causing the cute 6-7 children to shiver. Oh god what did they get themselves into?

**Yes, I know the beginning sounds lame. Don't worry, it'll work up from there.**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	3. Chapter 3

Some Random Clearing, Third POV:

Deidara and Sasori were walking along a dirt road back to the base.

"Oy, Danna, do you think there are any of those 'out of this universe' devices anywhere nearby?" Deidara asked as he took out a black compass, "Because this one is a flunk, it doesn't even point north yeah!"

Sasori(Out of his Hiruko puppet) was walking alongside him, he was holding a cute little yellow spotted egg in his hand, "Who knows, why don't you ask the compass?" He said sarcastically.

Deidara nodded, "Good idea yeah!" Sasori rolled his eyes as Deidara opened the broken compass.

"Point to the nearest weapon!" Deidara said, the arrow began to turn before finally pointing eastward. Sasori's raised an eyebrow as he followed an eager Deidara. They walked through bushes and hopped over boulders before finally reaching a clearing. The compass then pointed straight ahead, Deidara traced it's direction to the middle of the clearing. He ran to it, Sasori walked behind. When they made it, they saw what looked like a charm. Deidara bent forward and tried to pick it up, but a part of it was buried.

"What the..." Deidara mumbled as he pulled again. The key chain slightly shifted, but didn't get out of the ground. This time, Deidara firmly placed his feet on the ground, and pulling again with all his strength. This time the rest of the key chain came out, however, they did not expect that at the end of the chain was a large key. Deidara held it by it's hilt.

"Look, there's writing on the keychain." Pointed Sasori. Deidara held the keychain and dusted off the dirt so that he could read.

"Oblivion?" Deidara said, "That's a strange name un."

"It's a perfect name for such a dark looking weapon." Sasori said.

Deidara held up the compass in his other hand, "This compass is amazing yeah! It can lead me-" Sasori coughed out loud, "-us, to whatever we want!"

"Then tell us to lead us to something useful, that weapon looks like it can't cut through butter." Sasori drawled. Suddenly black splotches appeared on the ground, they all jumped to defensive positions. Out came little creatures that were shaped like ants, they had a skin of black and a pair of yellow eyes. They made a weird wind sound as they crawled their way to Deidara.

"Shoot!" Deidara quickly pulled out some small clay bombs from his pouch he threw them, "Katsu!" The bombs exploded, but it didn't affect the creatures.

Sasori pulled out a random puppet from his scroll, his fingers quickly moved in a pattern, the puppet flew forward and launched senbon from it's mouth at the black monster, but they simply went through them. The creatures were coming closer with their irregular movements. "We can't touch them, fall back!" His puppet poofed back into it's home, Sasori turned to run. Deidara was running but he lamely tripped over a rock. As he cursed, the keyblade from his hand flew from his hand. It landed on a black creature, it hit dead center. It disappeared into dark mist, all that was left was a shining heart that quickly flew off. Leaving Oblivion head first in the ground. The monsters hesitantly backed up.

"Oy, Danna! Those freaks are weak to Oblivion yeah!" Deidara said as he scrambled to his feet, hand out to grab the keyblade.

"Deidara! Leave it!" Sasori shouted, but Deidara already grabbed it. Now he was swinging it recklessly, killing each creature one by one.

"Come at me yeah!" Deidara shouted in pure triumph, the monster didn't take that dare, instead they retreated into the darkness.

Training Grounds, Konoha:

Lee just finished his round of exercising, he was now propped up against a tree, sweating like crazy. Even though his training has a high chance of getting himself killed, he will not stop until he becomes a taijutsu master. Seeing that he would defiantly fail 2/3 of the graduation test(Ninjutsu/Genjutsu) Due to his inability to mold chakra correctly. Lee sighed as his mind wondered to his memories, all those times that his classmates made fun of him, both because of his looks and disabilities. Lee tapped his head against the trunk of the tree, if only-

"BOW!" A heavy object landed on Lee's head, it calmly rolled off and landed with a plop on the grass. He groaned as he clutched his head, then his eyes narrowed at the object that fell. He picked it up, it was a red-orange fruit. No, not a apple. It was a strange fruit, with fire like patterns etched into it's skin. Lee sniffed it, it strangely smelled like the sea, he then took a hesitant bite, but then his eyes bugged out of his sockets as he dropped the fruit and clutched his throat. Oh god, it was the spiciest thing he's ever tasted! His face turned red as he began running, looking for the nearest water source. The discarded fruit disappeared into mist.

Random Fruit Stand:

Choji was hungry. That wasn't new, after all it's common knowledge that the Akimichi clan had a almost bottomless pit that they call a stomach. Choji sighed as he stared at the various fruits perfectly sitting there in pyramids. Choji shook his head, none of them looked unique. Choji was ready to leave until his eyes wandered to a purple fruit, it was shaped and the same size as a pomegranate but it had swirl shapes embedded in it's purple skin.

"How much is that fruit?" He asked the man behind the stand.

The man looked at what the boy was pointing to, "Huh, I don't remember packing that." He stroked his chin, greed flashed in his eyes as a grin broke out, "Tell you what, since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you the fruit for let's say...896 ryo."

Choji gawked, "You're kidding right mister?"

The greed filled fool scowled, "Well it's a unique fruit, completely foreign. Well, if you don't want it, then I guess I'll just-"

"Wait!" Choji sighed in defeat as he pulled out his wallet, the man was right, it looked like a special fruit indeed. Choji quickly switched in his allowance for the fruit, he ignored the seller chuckling as he counted his earnings. Choji took a bite out of the fruit. He was surprised, it was really chewy, and bland. Choji scrunched his face in discomfort as he ate the whole thing, he was taught ever since he was three was to never waste food. A food waster is a sad shinobi. Choji coughed as he finished the fruit not noticing that the stem he left in the trash turning into mist, he quickly ran back home. Hoping to get something from home to replace the bland taste in his mouth.

Yamanaka Household:

"Ino! I left some fruit for you in the kitchen!" Ino's mother yelled from the door, "I'll be back for dinner!"

Ino sighed as she was almost finished with her Sasuke collage, her excitement and joy in just saying Sasuke's name gets her ready to burst! Maybe she should tell a friend that she has a crush on Sasuke, then again the other girls would probably gang up on her after school. She needed someone to confide in that doesn't have a crush on her Sasuke...hm...Hinata? No, she stutters too much. Maybe...that pink haired girl? What was her name? Sa...Sasu...Saku...oh wait! Sakura, that's her name!

Ino took a break and headed downstairs to the kitchen, there she saw a plate full of peeled fruit. On top was a single sick purple cherry. Ino picked it like it was a piece of discarded plastic off of the street, hesitantly she bit it. She slapped a hand over her mouth to hold in a barf, she dropped the cherry and ran to the sink. As she puked the remains of her lunch straight down the drain, the purple cherry disappeared into mist.

**Thank you for waiting.**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's POV:  
I sighed as I walked through the training ground's forest, my cloak swaying to the wind. My eyes drifted toward the sky, maybe this world wont be that bad. After all, I have some new students I'll have to teach. A peaceful sigh escaped my lips...why was their a moving piece of fire burning the forest?

Third POV:

Lee screamed as he ran, for some reason he suddenly burst into flames right after he threw up in the brushes. He didn't notice that he was leaving a trail of smoke and fire where he ran. Suddenly a green blur was right next to him.

"Boy! You need to stop! What your doing is currently unyouthful!" The blur spoke, Lee turned and saw a man wearing a green jumpsuit, running alongside him. Lee didn't mention this, but he had the most incredible eyebrows he ever saw.

"Eh?" Lee screamed as he kept running. Suddenly, the green blur tackled him to the ground, the fire burning his clothes. After they landed on the ground with an 'oof', the fire immediately extinguished. Lee grunted at the amount of weight pushing down on him.

"I know that was unyouthful of me, but if you kept going you would have burnt the whole forest down!" The man spoke, Lee felt the weight on his body being lifted. Blinking against the rays of the sun, he could see a man staring down at him with a look of worry and calculation.

Lee finally snapped out of his daze and snapped to his feet, "I'm sorry sir!"

The man grinned, "It's alright kid, but might I ask..." his grin disappeared into a frown, hiding his white teeth, "Where did you get that youthful fire from?"

Lee opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he didn't know. It was obviously not chakra related because 1, he couldn't properly use chakra to make ninjutsu or genjutsu, and 2, it felt different. The power from the fire didn't feel at all like the warm feeling of chakra, it felt hot because of the flames but there was a strange cold hollow feeling underneath the fire. "I...don't know, sir."

The man's frown deepend, "Well-" Before he could say anything a blur of black took the boy from his sight before he could blink, he blinked again. And again, and again, then he screamed. It was his first time confronting the kid he was watching(Not in a stalker like way) and he was already gone from his sights. He began to follow the black blur toward Konoha.

Yamanaka Household:

Ino's mother couldn't believe what she was seeing, she was only gone for a few minutes to do a simple errand and when she comes back she finds the whole entire Yamanaka household covered in purple goo, a sick purple smog rose from every opening in the house. Thankfully the goo didn't reach the rest of the compound, but the smog was defiantly something to worry about.

"INO!" She screamed, her daughter was in that house.

"INO!" Shouted Yamanaka Inoichi, who was called from work, he was now trying to make his way across the goo without touching, using his headband to cover his nose and mouth. "Ino where are you?!"

"DAD! MOM!" Ino's voice was heard from upstairs. Inoichi used a shunshin to get inside. When he was there, he landed in Ino's room in a swirl of leaves, but as soon as his feet touched the ground, they began to sink. Inoichi looked down, the entire floor was covered in at least two-three feet of goo, he coughed as the poison gas invaded his throat. He felt it tingling painfully as it traveled through his body.

"Dad!" Inoichi looked to see Ino standing on the bed, but the strange thing was that purple smoke came out of her mouth everytime she opened it, and purple goo dribbled down the corner of her mouth. Inoichi quickly channeled chakra to his feet so that he could walk on the goo, it was harder then it looked. He was used to walking on hard surfaces such as tree's of walls, or even on constantly shifting ones like water, but the goo was defiantly a tricky one. It kept shifting like water, but was still part solid. Which meant that he had to pull off enough chakra to stick to the surface but not too much so that he'll fall into the goo.

"I'm coming, Ino." He said as he took one slow step at a time toward his daughter. After a murderous amount of time has passed, he finally made it. He wrapped a hand around his daughter's waist, and quickly shunshined back outside. Outside the main household were many medic-nin checking on anyone that was poisoned, and ANBU trying to figure out what the heck happened so that they could report to the hokage. When their feet met the safe ground, Ino cried into her Dad's jacket.

"D-Dad, I was s-so scared." She cried. Ino patted the top of her head, ignoring the goo dribbling from her mouth onto his jacket.

"It's alright, you're safe no-" Before he could finished, before he could blink a blur of black swiped his daughter from his arms and left him holding nothing but air. He blinked once, twice, then a third time.

"EH!" He screamed before violently coughing and falling to the ground.

"Medic, we need a medic!" Someone screamed, probably Inoichi's wife. Someone was now kneeling next to him and pressing green glowing hands onto his chest.

"No...must...get...Ino..." He managed to say before darkness greeted him.

A Random Resturant:

Choji was happily stuffing his mouth with food, he had a system. Fill his mouth completely with food, then swallow. He didn't notice how everyone in the resturant looked at him with wide eyes, even his parents stared at him. He finally noticed the strange silence and leaned in to ask his parents.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" He said.

"Uh...son." Chouza coughed awkwardly into his fist, "Your...cheeks..." He pointed, Choji prodded the area where he pointed. Before finally looking, he nearly spit out all the food in his mouth. His cheeks were extremely bulged! They were the size of five bowling balls, stuffed to the brim with food. They didn't show any sign of breaking apart any second. Before he could even scream, there was a huge woosh of wind and a blur of black, Choji's chopsticks fell to the floor. His parents jumped to their feet, Choji was suddenly gone from his seat.

**Hope you like it.**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	5. Chapter 5

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" Ino yelled, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Ino, Choji, and Lee were sitting in a forest clearing, the boys were plugging their ears with their hands, and Shadow slapped a hand over Ino's mouth.

"Would you stop screaming! You're making it sound like I'm a rapist-" Shadow tried to finish.

"AH! RAPIST!" Ino yelled when she pulled Shadow's hand away from her mouth, Choji and Lee looked ready to run.

"I'm not a rapist!" Shadow yelled, "Now shut your god damn banshee mouth and be quiet! I'm trying to run a test here!" Shadow screamed in Ino's face. Ino looked ready to cry but she kept her mouth shut.

Shadow let out a deep sigh of relief as she turned to Choji who flinched, "Hold still." Shadow then pinched Choji's cheeks and stretched them, to everyone(But Shadow) surprise, they continued to stretch no matter how far she pulled them. With a satisfied nod, she released them, they made a loud slap sound as they returned to normal position. Leaving Choji rubbing his red cheeks.

"Take this." Shadow said as she handed a paper bag from out of nowhere to Ino, "This'll help." Before Ino could ask why she was holding a paper bag, Shadow inserted a finger into Ino's mouth and pushed back the uvula, Shadow quickly removed her finger so that Ino could throw up in the bag. After Ino was done barfing, Shadow took the bag from her clutches and examined the inside. In the inside was purple goo, Shadow nodded before storing the bag inside her robe. Then she turned to Lee who turned pale.

Shadow then used the sleeve of her robe to tickle Lee's nose, causing him to sneeze. A small burst of fire erupted from his mouth, causing Choji and Ino to back up. Shadow nodded as Lee rubbed his nose.

"Ok." She said. She then took the three in her arms, then used shunshin to go to the Hokage's office.

Akatsuki's Hideout:

"So, you found a nest of eggs, a compass, and a strange sword?" Pein asked Sasori and Deidara.

"Yes." Sasori answered while Kisame laughed.

"Please, Deidara, we all know that you can't use a sword." He said.

"Yeah hm. But no matter what I do it always come back to me un." Deidara said, he even threw the keyblade a few feet away to prove his point, one second later it vanished and appeared back into Deidara's hand.

"Kisame, it'll be your job to teach Deidara kenjutsu." Pein said, Kisame was about to protest but was silenced under Pein's glare. "Did anyone else find anything?"

"I found a sword." Itachi said, from under the table he pulled up an incredibly long but thin sword. Kisame's jaw dropped from the length.

"How can you even use that thing?" Kisame wondered.

Itachi ignored the question and inspected the sides, on one side a name was etched into it, "Masamune."

"Great, so we got a f*cking compass that doesn't point North, a nest of strange colored eggs, and two f*cking deformed swords." Hidan concluded.

"Guys-" Sasori tried to say.

"But Tobi got something cool!" Tobi screamed from the back of the room, "Tobi found a moogle!" Everyone turned to look at Tobi.

"What the hell is a moogle Tobi?" Asked Hidan. To answer Hidan's question, Tobi then rummaged around in a sack he had behind him. And pulled out a cute little white skinned creature with a red nose but barely visible eyes.

"Kupo! Kupo!" It said angrily as it struggled in Tobi's grip. Everyone stared with wide eyes at the creature.

"Does Tobi get to join the Akatsuki now?" Tobi asked.

Konoha:

"-That's the reason you have three children in your possession that may or may not be scarred for life?" The hokage asked Shadow who had a shark grin on her face.

"Yup!" Shadow said. Behind her was Lee, Ino, and Choji, the three children were quivering in their seats. Suddenly the door burst open and in came Gai.

"Hokage-sama! I need to report a missing child-" But was stopped when he saw a quivering Lee. Then he saw Shadow and stomped over to her with a angry fire burning in his eyes.

"YOU!" He said. Before he could say another word Inoichi came storming in with an IV attatched to his arm.

"Hokage-sama! I need-"

"DADDY!" Ino launched herself at her father, who let out a 'oof' as he fell to the ground.

Then walked in Choza, "Hokage-sama, I need-" But then he spotted his son, he immediately hurried over to check over his son. "Choji! Are you alright?"

Choji nodded, "I'm fine, dad."

Now the adult males were glaring holes into Shadows head, the Hokage sighed.

"Alright, the reason I stole your child from your loving arms is because..." Then Shadow went into a deep explanation about a certain fruit they ate called a devil fruit.

"So basically, my little girl is going to oozing poisonous gas and ooze for the rest of her life?" Asked Inoichi who turned pale.

"Yup," Said Shadow, Inoichi was ready to faint but then what Shadow said next stopped him, "But, If you allow me to train your children, I'll be able to help them control their devil fruit abilities."

Choza's eyes narrowed, "Aren't you the one who's also training those six children?"

Shadow nodded, "Yup!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Aburame Shibi walked in with his son, Shino.

"Sorry to disturb you, Hokage-sama. But I am in need of assistance." Shibi said

"What do you need, Shibi-san?" Asked the Hokage.

"It's my son, this morning a sword was found in his hands. It's not one of of the Aburame clan's weapons." Shibi said.

"Let me see it." Shadow said in a deadly serious tone which surprised everyone in the room.

Shino held out a sword, it was a silver katana with an orange hilt, Shadow grinned as she took the katan from Shino's hands,

"Ah yes, I haven't seen you in a long time." Shadow said. "Hello, Suzumushi."

**Sorry for not updating in a long time.**

**~Pleasereadmything**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: After a lot of thinking, I have decided to do a time skip to two years after events occurred in Chapter 5. Meaning the kids will be around the age of either 8-9.**

**The ones who are currently studying under Shadow is the Konoha 12.**

**Who got what power/item:**

**(NOTE: SOME NEW THINGS WILL BE ADDED TO THIS LIST LATER ON IN THE STORY LINE)**

**(ANOTHER NOTE: THE SUMMONS FOR THE FIRST SIX PEOPLE HAVEN'T BEEN UNLOCKED YET)**

**Konoha 12:**

**Naruto: Alexander + Crystarium Grid (Final Fantasy 13)**

**Sasuke: Bahamut + Crystarium Grid (Final Fantasy 13)**

**Sakura: Odin + Crystarium Grid (Final Fantasy 13)**

**Hinata: Hecatoncheir + Crystarium Grid (Final Fnatasy 13)**

**TenTen: B****rynhildr + Crystarium Grid (Final Fantasy 13)**

**Shikamaru: Shiva Sisters + Crystarium Grid (Final Fantasy 13)**

**Ino: Doku Doku no Mi [**_Venom Venom Fruit_**] (One Piece)**

**Choji: Gomu Gomu no Mi [**_Rubber Rubber Fruit_**] (One Piece)**

**Lee: Mera Mera no Mi [**_Fire Fire Fruit_**] (One Piece)**

**Shino: Zuzumushi [**_Zanpakuto_**] (Bleach)**

**Neji: Earth Bend (Avatar)**

**Kiba: Growlithe [**_Still in Egg form_**] (Pokemon), **

**Akatsuki:**

**Deidara: Oblivion [**_Keyblade_**]**** (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Sasori: Chocobo Eggs (Final Fantasy) + Jack's Compass (Pirates of the Carribean)**

**Itachi: Masamune (Final Fantasy 7)**

**Tobi: Dratini Egg (Pokemon)**

**New Member of Akatsuki: Kuppo [**Moogle**] (Final Fantasy)**

**Remember, new stuff will be added to this list.**

**If you have any requests on what you want to see here, then you can PM or write it in a Review and I'll be sure to try to include it in.**

* * *

**(Akatsuki****)**

"Ugh, I'm beat un." A bruised and tired Deidara moaned after a Kenjutsu warmup session with Kisame.

"Well get back up on your feet, we aren't even halfway done." Kisame said.

"I'm begging you, can we please take a break?" Deidara cried.

Kisame sighed, "Fine, but only five minutes." Kisame left the room, leaving Deidara to rest.

"Ugh..." Deidara moaned again.

"Need help, kupo?" The newest member of Akatsuki, Kuppo asked.

"How can you help me un?" Deidara asked, "Unless you got some kind of potion-"

"Here, kupo!" Kuppo held in his hands a small round vial with glowing green liquid inside, a star sticker was pasted on it's front.

Deidara's eyes widened as his eyes searched Kuppo's small frame that was underneath an Akatsuki cloak.

"What, kupo?" Kuppo asked.

"Where did you get that un?" Deidara asked, Kuppo didn't have a bag of any sort on him.

"That's a Moogle secret kupo!"

"Riiiight..." Deidara snatched the bottle from Kuppo's hands, "Am I supposed to drink this un?" Deidara asked incredulously, "It looks like one of Danna's poisons."

"It's not poison! It's a potion!" Kuppo said.

"I'm not sure about this."

"Just drink it kupo."

"I don't-"

"Drink it kupo."

"I really don't-"

"DRINK IT KUPO!" An annoyed Moogle screamed.

A slightly scared Deidara hurriedly jugged down the liquid. It was...actually not that bad.

Deidara looked down at his arms where bruises littered them, the purple spots were slowly shrinking away.

"This is great un!"

"Good." Kuppo nodded, "That'll be 150 ryo." The little creature held out it's paw expectantly.

"WHAT!"

"You drink, you pay kupo."

"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS KAKUZU UN!"

* * *

**(Konoha)**

"AGAIN!" Screamed Shadow as she cracked the whip in her hand.

"Is the whip _really _necessary, Shadow?" Asked a sweatdropping Hokage.

"No, but it's fun to use." Shadow cracked her whip against the ground again, "COME ON YOU MAGGOTS! I'VE SEEN DOGS FINISH THIS EXERCISE WAY EARLIER THAN YOU DO!"

The Konoha 12, a group filled with 7-9 year old kids, were working together to pull a rope that had a boulder tied to the end. The boulder was at least 1000-1200 pounds.

Sakura who was near the front, collapsed onto the ground.

Followed by Ino and Akamaru.

"Come on, Akamaru! Get up, we can do this!" Yelled Kiba, Akamaru who was encouraged got back on his feet and went back to pulling the rope with his teeth.

Shikamaru grunted as he too pulled, knowing that if he stopped Shadow would probably force him to do 1000 pushups. "Troublesome." He didn't notice his L'Cie mark glowing a blue color.

Ino who helped Sakura up shivered, "Is it just me or did it get colder?"

Sakura also shivered, "It's f-f-freezing..."

The others stopped as well, they were also shivering.

"Wh-what the h-h-heck, d-d-dattebayo?"

Shikamaru who was unaffected raised an eyebrow, "What're you talking about?" But as soon as those words fell from his mouth, his eyes widened as he clutched his wrist in pain. His L'Cie mark glowed brightly as frost spread across the ground.

"GAH!" Shikamaru screamed. Everyoned turned toward him with worried eyes.

"Shika/Shikamaru/-san!" Was heard. After a week of bonding, the group slowly formed bonds with each other.

The Hokage's eyes widened, he was about to go and help but was stopped by Shadows outstretched hand.

"What are you doing, I need to help the-"

"No!" Shadow shouted with so much force it surprised the old man, "This needs to happen now!"

A large force of wind blew the other children back a couple of feet. Suddenly, a bright blue orb with strange symbols appeared in front of Shikamaru. It grew brighter and bigger until it burst with the sound that resembled think ice breaking into pieces. Two beings danced in the air, they both looked similar yet different at the same times. They were, the Shiva Sisters.

Nix who had the spinning wheel as a weapon, thrust it toward the group of surprised children. Some screamed while others braced for impact, but thankfully it was blocked by Shadow who appeared in white smoke. The wheel spun back to Nix. The two's attention no longer focused on the group but on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru who was clutching his throbbing wrist made a 'tch' sound as he shakily stood on his two feet, "Troublesome."

Nix and Stiria charged forward.

"Shikamaru!" Shadow shouted from the distance, "Your Crystarium should be opened to you now! So use it!"

Shikamaru dodge rolled out of the way of Nix's attack, he turned to Shadow, "HOW?" He screamed back.

Stiria took this time to extend her hand, Shikamaru screamed as black smoke enveloped his body. Above him suddenly appeared a clock. The time ticked by.

"What's that?" Ino asked.

"That was the spell Doom." Shadow said in a grave tone, "When that count reaches zero. Shikamaru will die."

Everyone's attention snapped to Shadow, "What?!" They screamed.

Neji looked at the battle, "It's obvious that Shikamaru is not going to be able to beat them."

"He's not supposed to. If he could then that would be a miracle." Shadow said.

Sakura looked up at her sensei confused.

"If you're not supposed to win, but you don't want to die," Sasuke looked up at Shadow, "What are you supposed to do?"

"You prove yourself worthy." Shadow simply answered. Some wanted to question her, but they decided against it.

* * *

Shikamaru let out a groan when Nix used Wheel Grind, when he collapsed he was only to be revived by Stiria. He felt both pain and relief at the same time, it was probably the worst thing anyone could feel.

"I'm..." Shikamaru shakily stood back up on his feet, "...Not going to die today...if I did then my Mom would probably revive me and kill me again if I actually did die."

Nix however didn't seem to care or understand what he said, and swung the wheel for another Wheel Grind.

Shikamaru put his hands up in defense, not noticing a yellow light surrounding his body.

When the hit came, it actually...didn't hurt as much as it used to.

Shikamaru opened his eyes, he found that his body was covered in a blue glow, even though he couldn't move he didn't feel as much pain.

"Good job, Shikamaru!" Shadow shouted from the sidelines, "You're using Sentinel mode!"

Shikamaru didn't understand what she was saying, because he was too busy trying to survive.

However, when Nix decided to take a break to gain back some energy, the lazy boy broke out of the frozen state he quickly put his hands together.

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" He said, his shadow stretched and captured Nix, not bothering with Stiria since she wasn't a threat.

Nix was caught.

Shikamaru grinned. But that grin vanished when Nix broke out of the hold. Shikamaru put his arms back up preparing for an attack. But instead of heading toward Shikamaru, Nix went to her sister. Nix and Stiria suddenly did the weirdest thing, they began to combine together.

Shikamaru watched at the gracefulness of two summons becoming one. Soon, they created a motorcycle.

The clock above his head vanished.

Shikamaru passed his test.


End file.
